<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tending for Deceit by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895373">Tending for Deceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Deceitber [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Illness, Looking after others, Sickness, Soup, feeding each other, sick deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Deceitber [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tending for Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dinnertime.” Virgil called, knocking on Logan’s door before opening it. </p><p>Logan had mentioned the day before that Deceit was unwell and staying with him, but when Remus claims he’s doing science they need Logic on guard to stop any disasters leaving Thomas with a migraine. That’s why Virgil had taken over looking after the other side, well that and a moment of anxious concern being sent to the imagination distracting Roman from protesting.</p><p>“I don’t like broccoli.” Deceit glared at the bowl being brought over, before blinking at Virgil’s snicker.</p><p>“That’s why I made you some chicken and mushroom before Pat could get into the kitchen. He hid the blender though so I’ve done my best to cut everything into manageable pieces and smush it into as smooth a soup as I was able.” Virgil rambled a little, perching on the bed beside where Dee lay. </p><p>The quiet grumbling and shuffling a little higher on the bed was all the response he received at first before arms were crossed. “Are you wanting me to feed you, Snek?”</p><p>“Hat’s uncomfortable when I’m laying like this.” The reply wasn’t an answer but was easily resolved by Virgil nabbing the hat to wear it himself. </p><p>“Is that better?” Virgil teased a little, already filling the spoon ready to feed if given the chance.</p><p>As Deceit tried to speak he instead took the bite of soup, glancing at the bowl  before trying to take it himself. “Can do this myself.”</p><p>Virgil was a little preoccupied as the gloved hand almost knocked the bowl over instead of grasping it. He’d had to move quickly to keep the bowl steady and avoid spilling the soup or the hand ending up covered in it. </p><p>Sure the soup was already a safe temperature to eat comfortably but it’s still a bad idea to spill hot soup over anyone especially when Deceit was already sick. Instead of handing it over though, he placed the bowl on the beside table. “I’m sure you can, but let’s sit you up first.” He nodded, easily helping the other into a better position.</p><p>“You make good soup.” Dee muttered after being given the bowl, trying to ignore the vigilant gaze watching every time he raised the spoon.</p><p>“That’s a self compliment considering you taught me how to.” Virgil bounced back, smiling at the moment of contemplation as Deceit tried to remember doing so.</p><p>A lot had changed since they were young and teaching each other things they learnt with Thomas, but now was good. They could look after each other again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>